Forum:Shadowriot
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is [User:TheShadowDuck ] Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. My origins begin with my human birth. I had been born with a very special ability to control a energy known as Phantom Energy. To be correct at birth my insides instead of being powered from blood I was born powered from the Energy its self. In other words my potential was limitless. ''' '''I had been born on the second of April of eighteen forty seven. Of course then I went by my human name “Robert Kingdoms”.,born to two catholic farmers. I grew up on the farm living the normal life of farm boy. This was until my father had upset me one faithful evening when I watched the man strike my other out of a drunken anger. This made me boil literally ,I released Phantom Energy in which caused the house to slowly disintegrate along with my mother and father. My energy at the time was stronger then ever , it had literally torn my mother and father from atom to atom. I had killed the only two I had ever loved. After the death of my mother and father , I left our farm. I took the family savings in hope to make money in the world of gambling. Finally one day I had brought a false card to a poker match and was caught by a fellow player. The player drew his knife and attempted to stab me in the hand ,but my energy saved me. After that day I became apparent I could not die the average way. The Phantom energy with me had closed all wounds providing a healing factor. So I went on year from year not aging looking for a place to call my own. ' '''I kept wondering until the year of 1992, by this time I had been in America for over fifty years . I had met I man known as William Stryker who had tracked down my large energy radiation with the help of governmental technology who promised me he could help me control my mutation. Little did I know Agent Stryker through out this procedure was actually trying to harness my energy to take control of my whole body including my mind. William one day lured me into a special capsule that he claimed would cure my mutation , replacing the Phantom cells in my body with normal human cells. In realty the machine replaced my skin cells with more energy turning my into a Shadow like creature. I rebelled ,and broke out of the machine with my enhanced power ,but I was too late. Thus was the day Robert Kingdoms died and ShadowRiot was born. ' What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? '''Shadowriot has a deep need for revenge . He is very relaxed despite all of this ,but still has anger issue , What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Brother Hood Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult 4/2/1845 Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Villian What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Dark/Phantom Energy manipulation Teleportation Healing Factor If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Three times to every day If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: CNT 'Sorry' I'm sorry but Shadowriot is too overpowered. Denied. Bea a.k.a Beast, Potterhead, Nerdfighter, and Rusher... DFTBA 22:35, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Denied Category:Confirmation